


The Robe

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: an introductory glimpse of christina living with adam





	The Robe

**Author's Note:**

> the next part in adam and christina's story ... 
> 
> this idea was born of a little discussion starrynightfantasies and i had about my sweet vampire :) thank you!!!!!!!

I was so excited. After a grueling winter season, I finally had three weeks off!

Technically, we are supposed to go to the studio at least twice a week to stretch, and practice some basic combinations.

However, given that my choreography had been so well received, Carmen told me that I didn’t have to come in, provided that I did some stretching and practicing at home.

I agreed, as calmly as possible, because I was elated to have three whole uninterrupted weeks with Adam.

_My sweet Adam …_

I couldn’t wait to get home to tell him. Just thinking about it, and him, makes me so happy. Truthfully, HE makes me happy.

We had been living together for a few months now, and I was slowly adjusting to living with … someone like him.

The first few weeks were rough, trying to arrange a schedule for us to spend time together. It’s still not perfect, but at least we’re able to enjoy each other’s company for a little while every night.

But this vacation will be heavenly!!!!!!! I can follow his routine for a while, and not only will I get to be with him more, but I’ll also get to experience what his existence is like … sort of.

Plus, I had mentioned to Adam that I wanted to explore his house more, to which he gave me THAT look, and snickered. Aside from his music studio, the piano room, the bedroom, obviously, and the kitchen, I hadn’t seen anything else.

_The kitchen …_

Giggling quietly, I remembered the adventure we had trying to make the kitchen functional again …

_“Christina, what ARE you doing?”_

_“Well … I figured I needed to reorganize some things so I can use it.”_

_“I see. But I do not know if any of this antiquated zombie equipment is still functional.”_

_“I guess I can get a bigger cooler and just keep buying ice …”_

_“Christina …”_

_“And I need to see if the stove works …”_

_“Christina …”_

_“Or maybe I can get a microwave, or a hotplate, or a toaster oven …”_

_“CHRISTINA! Stop. I will make the necessary adjustments. Although I do not know where to put the bathtub …”_

My sweet artist did legitimately fix the kitchen for me. He took all of the books out the 50’s style refrigerator and got it working. He transplanted his mushroom garden from the oven to the backyard with the other mushrooms. And the bathtub wound up in one of the other bedrooms, still filled with what looked like an engine.

How could I even possibly complain though? Not that I would, because I love Adam, and he is making such an effort for me.

It’s just funny, because the things in his house are so bizarre and in such strange places. But that’s also why I adore him; he is … unique.

It was still light when I arrived home. Even though I wasn’t tired, I undressed and climbed into bed with Adam. As he was lying on his back, I curled up on his side and rested my head on his chest.

The cool stillness was so relaxing that I did actually fall asleep …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke, I felt my precious dancer lying with me. It was odd, because normally she has rehearsal in the afternoon.

There must have been some change in her schedule, and honestly, in moments like these, I had no problems with the zombies’ fickleness.

As gently as possible, so as not to disturb her, I got up and threw on my old silk robe. I wanted to … eat … before she woke; it still made her a bit uneasy to see me drinking blood.

Given that I had repaired the zombie apparati in the kitchen, I now had perfectly chilled blood at my disposal. One is not always craving it warm or at room temperature.

Nonetheless, I smiled as I opened the refrigerator. It was spotless, and very neatly organized.

It was then that the idea presented itself, and I set about my task …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yawning, I rolled over, only to find the bed empty. Glancing at my phone, I saw that it was 745pm.

_Damn! I can’t believe I slept that long!_

But there was something else.

_I smell … food??_

Stretching out a bit, I slowly got up and put on my pajamas. Grabbing my phone, I made a note to bring my robe and a sleepshirt with me the next time I went over to my apartment.

As I quietly made my way to the kitchen, the delicious smells were permeating the hall. But I was still perplexed.

When I reached the kitchen, I was stunned. Standing in front of the stove was Adam, clad only in that luscious silk robe, cooking!!

_Damn! That is so sexy!_

“Good evening Christina. I take it you slept well?” he asked.

Giggling, I inquired, “Am I that loud?”

He glanced over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes.

_I love when he does that!_

“You need to read more … folklore … about us, as some of it is legitimately accurate. Our senses are heightened when we are turned. But yes, you are quite noisy, even for a zombie,” he replied cheekily.

Chuckling, I walked into the kitchen to stand behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I laid my head against his back.

“What are cooking? It smells divine.”

“Why were you home so early?” he countered.

Sighing contentedly, I loosened my hold on him and tried moving around to the side. However, Adam grabbed my left arm and held me in place.

“I want the meal to be a … surprise …” he said softly.

A large smile grew on my face, and I pressed myself into his strong sinewy back.

“Oh Adam.”

He squeezed my left arm, signaling for me to answer his question.

“Well, it seems I have a surprise for you too.”

He just nodded, waiting for me to continue.

“We start our three week break tomorrow, and due to the positive response my choreography has received, I do not have to go in to the studio at all.”

Adam stopped what he was doing, and partially turned in my arms.

“Are you quite serious? What about your conditioning? And do you not need to practice?” he questioned.

Still smiling, I gently kissed his cheek.

“Yes, I’m very serious. And Carmen told me that I had to practice and stretch at home. That’s it. So you’re stuck with me for the next few weeks.”

That fabulous smile graced his handsome face.

_I so love that smile! It makes me weak!_

He then kissed me softly on the lips before returning to his culinary preparations.

“I can think of several things which are decidedly worse than being exclusively with you for the next few weeks,” he said sweetly.

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shook his head no, and retightened his grip on my left arm. So that’s how I stayed until the meal was almost finished.

“Please Christina, sit down,” he directed.

Releasing him, I turned around to see my place at the table was set. His cordial glass was sitting in front of his chair.

“Adam! This is lovely”

Again, he merely nodded. I took the cloth napkin and placed it in my lap, and studied the dishes and flatware. They were very old, but meticulously maintained. I wondered if these were wedding gifts for him and Eve.

Before I had the chance to give that more thought, Adam was approaching me with a large frying pan.

“It smells divine!”

He afforded me another of those sweet smiles, and I sighed.

I watched him as he emptied the contents of the skillet onto my plate. It was a chicken and rice dish with some vegetables.

Returning to the stove, he set the pan on top and pulled something out of the oven. He then joined me at the table, setting the small pan in front of me.

I smiled again, as I saw a mini wheat loaf inside the warm dish.

“Adam! This looks fantastic! Thank you!”

He nodded again, and gestured for me to eat.

I paused, as I noted for the second time that his glass was empty.

“Don’t you want to fill your glass?”

He shook his head slightly, and motioned for me to eat.

“Now, Christina, please eat,” he gently pleaded.

Smiling, I picked up my fork and dug in. As I took the first bite, I moaned rather loudly.

Smirking, Adam said, “Shall I surmise from such a lascivious response that it tastes good?”

Giggling, I swallowed, and reached for the bread.

“It’s spectacular! And I thank you again. But why?”

Sighing, he replied, “You have so made so many concessions for me. It is the least I can do for you.”

“Oh Adam …”

Happily enjoying my meal, I noticed he was watching me intently. I shivered more than once under his gaze.

When I was finished, I got up to put my dishes in the sink, but not before placing a soft kiss on his cool lips. I then went to the refrigerator and pulled out one of the flasks. I set it down in front of him, and then wriggled myself onto his lap.

He glanced at me quizzically as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

“Please. Drink.”

He shook his head slightly.

“As I mentioned, I … ate … earlier. I know it still … unnerves you,” he said softly.

Sighing, I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Please Adam. You look so … peaceful and content …”

“If you are in this position when I drink I will want to kiss you. You will definitely not enjoy that,” he persisted.

Mustering up some courage, I boldly replied, “Then kiss me.”

He gently tugged on my hair so that I would look at him.

“Have you gone mad?” he inquired.

“You claim that I’ve made all of the sacrifices. But you’ve had to make some too. I want to try and do this … for you …”

“My precious Christina …” he sighed.

Adam then very carefully unscrewed the lid and poured a small amount the thick red liquid into the crystal cordial glass. If I didn’t know what it was, I would think it was beautifully fascinating.

Actually, I did sort of think that, but in a morbid kind of way.

He gave me one last chance to leave the room, but I only held him tighter. I loved him, and I accepted him completely for who … and what … he was. So I was just going to have to learn to deal with this.

I nodded, and he reverently touched the necklace that he and Eve … shared. Gently picking up the glass, he brought it to his lips, and drank.

I trembled as he moaned every so quietly.

Then his head fell back, and his fangs descended. And god help me, I whimpered. It really was an amazingly stunning sight.

After a few moments he picked his head and his eyes locked onto mine. I shuddered as Adam pulled me even closer and brought his lips to mine.

The kiss was tender at first, but then turned almost primal. I could just barely taste the blood that lingered on his lips.

I groaned louder as I felt him shifting beneath me.

Adam then abruptly stood, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss only long enough for me to breathe. He carried me upstairs and laid me softly on his bed.

He shrugged off that silky robe that I adore, and descended upon me as if I were his prey.

AND I LOVED EVERY MOMENT OF IT …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
